Pain
by Aerogen
Summary: OneShot. Starfire dies and Robin tries to cope with it. I suck at summeries and the story isn't very long, but good for two hours work.


The rain made a steady beat on the window pane when Robin woke up. Robin looked around the room, tears falling out of his eyes, trying to find who had awoken him from his perfect dream. Robin was paronoid, looking under the bed, in his closent, everywhere. Yet it was to no avail. He was alone in that room, nobody else in the house, just like he's been for the last ten years. The rest of the Titan's had left the tower, one by one, to continue their life as they had left it off before they joined the titan's. Robin, though, had stayed at the titan's tower. He couldn't leave the memeries of her behind, the memeries of Starfire. Starfire's death startled everyone, mostly Robin. So startled, in fact, that he has not said a word since Starfire's furneal.

Robin sat up on his bed, looking out the window, watching the glistening rain reflecting light from the full moon. The thought of Starfire depressed him more than he already was, which he thought was impossable. Starfire's death caught national attention, not because she was a titan, but that nobody had any clue exactly how and why Starfire died. As though Starfire died for no apparent reason, at least that's what the forensic scientest said. That only made Robin more depressed, never knowing how Starfire had died. He has spent the last ten years doing everything in his power to find out how Starfire died, but didn't get much farther than anyone else did.

Tears were streaming out of his eyes. He had got used to the feeling of his tears on his cheek, for he cried every day. Whenever he thought of Starfire, he cried. Whenever he would wake up from sleep, he would start to cry. That was because he had dreams of Starfire, that they were together again, that he was not alone anymore. He loved Starfire and still loved her with every fiber of his being. Every former member of the Teen Titans knew that but Starfire. She had seemed to been clueless to the fact, althought looking back, it had been quite obveous. Starfire always went to him for things that she didn't understand, things that she said were strang to her culture. Most people would have probly thought of that as annoying after a while, but Robin always valued that time more than anything. That time was the only thing that kept him going. The thoughts of her fueled him thought the last ten years, though all of the hurt that he had every day. A few years ago, the hurt was so bad that he had to start cutting his wrist just to ease some of the pain. It would only help for a hour or two, then the pain would come back.

He had not fought crime in years, he had lost his will to. When Starfire died, he just gave up, he didn't have anywhere to go. Batman had disowned him, which was the reason that he joined the Teen Titans. The rest of the team had all left, saying that they couldn't stay. They said the thoughts of Starfire was to depressing of a subject to even think about. Cyborg went off to collage after he left the Titans, earning a degree in engenering. Raven and Beastboy had wed and went off to Aztherath. He had heard that they had a daughter just a few years ago. They had named her Starfire. Robin himself has had no future and never will. He knew that he had to stay here, for if he left this house, he wouldn't be able to survive.

Robin now stood up and opened a window, letting the wind blow the rain into the room. The icy coldness of the wind and rain soothed him, taking away a bit of his pain. He took a breath, his face drenched with rain, and then his whole body started shaking. He started breathing hard and then dropped to his knees. He crawled to the side of his bed and reached under it, pulling out a small dagger. He took off his right handed glove, revealing several scars aligned on his wrists. He took the knife and tore it into his skin, hoping he didn't hit a vain in his rush. The slit started to bleed, and Robin stopped shaking. It took so much of his pain away, pain that had built up inside of him after all of these depressing, missarable years. Blood was now all over his wrist and now dripping on the carpet. Robin stood up and stuck the dagger into the wall that he was facing, saying the first words that he has said since the last ten years.

"Starfire, why did you leave me?" Robin screamed into the nothingness into the room, "God damn it, why?"

He was shocked, he had actually talked. He started shaking againg, this time more violently than ever. He took the dagger out of the wall and slit his wrist again. He expected to find relief, but found none. This time, the pain wasn't going away. He slashed his wrist two more times, but to no avail. The pain wouldn't go away. To Robin, the room started to spin and Robin threw up on the carpet. He was hurting bad, thinking why the pain wouldn't go away. He thought for a few more seconds, then came up with the solution. He couldn't keep this way of living anymore. It hurt him to much not to be with Starfire. He couldn't even think about her anymore without pain comming about. He had to join her, Heaven or Hell, he would follow her. He took the dagger and shoved it into his trought.

He didn't survive much longer, the bleeding killed him in just a few seconds. He believed that his life ended the day that Starfire died. So many believed that his death was the start of his life. Many felt happy for Robin, he no longer slept alone. He no longer felt the pain that had been with him for the last ten years. He would no longer be loneley, for he was with Starfire now. They would be together for the rest of eternity.


End file.
